An armament system is a system in which an imaging device controls an armament device for performing precision firing on a target in a situation where a shooter is not exposed in a close- or long-distance combat operation, and allows a combat mission to be performed without harming the shooter.
According to an armament system of the related art, an expensive imaging device has to be mounted for performing remote firing, and the armament system fires at a target through vertical driving or rotational driving at a fixed location.
Also, even when a distance measuring device included in the imaging device is used, there may be a large measurement error at long distances, and thus, there is a need for a method of providing an image of a target by approaching the target as close as possible and reducing the error in measuring the distance.